Noche
by esthe.la
Summary: ONESHOT. Es el 7mo año de Harry y la guerra está en uno de sus puntos más críticos. En uno de los cuarteles de la Orden, Draco da un paseo nocturno por uno de los pasillos. Si rebuscan, puede ser que haya algún hint de algún ship por ahí escondido.


A/N: Sorry por la falta de originalidad del titulo. El fic no está beteado todavía, así que cualquier cosa me dicen... Disfruten!

― ¿Quieres apagar esa cosa? Si no te has dado cuenta, hay gente que quiere respirar aquí. ― Harry Potter, quien acababa de entrar, cruzó la habitación y se detuvo frente a un escritorio a buscar algo. Draco Malfoy, que era a quien se había dirigido, echó otra bocanada de humo desde su asiento en la ventana.

― Lárgate, si te molesta, ― le respondió él sin mirarlo.

― ¿En serio no te cansas de prender uno tras otro? Pareces un maldito murciélago. ¿Dónde los consigues?

― Eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter.

― Lo es, si estás en mi cuarto.

― No puede ser, ¿están peleando otra vez? ―dijo Hermione, asomándose a la puerta junto con Ron. ― No comiencen ahora. Malfoy, apaga esa cosa, ¿quieres? Ten consideración de los demás.

― ¿Por qué no te vas a besuquearte con tu novio en el pasillo y me dejas en paz? Y te llevas a Potter de paso, ― dijo él.

― Oye, ¿quieres que te haga tragar todos los dientes? ― le amenazó Ron.

― Ya basta, Ron, déjalo.

Draco hizo una mueca.

― Por cierto, dime una cosa, iDraco/i ― dijo Hermione, irritada ― ¿qué opina tu madre de ese hábito tuyo?

Él la miró, con el cigarro en la mano.

― Ese fue un golpe bajo, Granger.

Ella rodó los ojos.

― Te tengo noticias, ― dijo Harry. ― Todos nosotros tenemos familiares y amigos en peligro, ¿si? No por eso actuamos como unos idiotas.

― Oh, lo siento. Se me olvidaba que el único que se puede lamentar de su trágico destino eres tú. ― Se levantó y salió del cuarto. ― Te dejo para que llores.

― ¿De qué rayos está hablando? ― preguntó Harry.

― ¿De verdad vas a hacerle caso?― respondió Hermione mientras salían. ― Vamos.

― No, en serio tiene en cerebro tostado, ― dijo Ron. ― Y no lo digo por decir, ¿eh? Desde que se levanta de la cama tiene un cigarrillo en la mano.

Draco caminaba por el pasillo, en dirección contraria a donde creía que ellos se encontrarían –o que se encontraría cualquier otra persona-, pensando en los acontecimientos de los últimos meses. La casa de verano de los Longbottom, que era donde actualmente se encontraban él y otros miembros del antiguo Ejército de Dumbledore, había servido como refugio y cuartel provisional de la Orden del Fénix. Él, junto con Ginny, Ron y Harry había llegado hacía poco, luego de haber sido prisioneros de Voldemort. Los últimos tres habían sido capturados y encerrados en el sótano de su antigua casa, que era en donde Voldemort y sus mortífagos se encontraban en la actualidad, y él fue añadido al grupo luego de rehusarse a utilizar un hechizo de tortura en Ginny, más por falta de valor que porque quisiera hacer algo bueno. Luego de un tiempo y varias amenazas de muerte, lograron escaparse casi sin saber como, y en el camino se encontraron con Bill Weasley y Tonks, quienes los condujeron a casa de los Longbottom.

Draco había hablado poco con los habitantes de la casa desde su llegada y no faltaba quien pensaba que era un traidor y que en cualquier momento los entregaría a Voldemort para redimirse. Incluso, algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de Slytherin que ahora peleaban del lado del bien lo miraban con recelo. Y no sólo tenía que aguantar eso: también tenía que 

soportar el compartir un dormitorio con un montón de Gryffindors, y el que Harry Potter y sus amigos confiaran el él a su manera. Si no fuera por ellos, estaba seguro que lo hubieran echado de la casa de una patada. Sin embargo, el tener el orgullo herido importaba poco: lo que en realidad lo turbaba era la suerte de sus padres, quienes aun estaban allá en la mansión, en manos del Señor Tenebroso. Desde pequeño había sido mimado, consentido y protegido por ellos. Siempre habían estado a su lado cuando él los necesitaba. No quería ni imaginar lo que podía hacerles ese lunático, o qué les estaba haciendo ahora que él se había escapado con Potter y sus amigos. ¿Qué iba a ser de él si a ellos les sucedía algo? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sobrevivir en el mundo?

¿Qué estaría pensando su madre en ese momento?

Se paró frente a un ventanal. El cielo estaba oscuro, si nubes y la luna llena brillaba en medio de él. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que todo terminara, y qué tan bien parados saldrían.

― Hola. Huele a humo.

Quien había hablado era Luna Lovegood, que había aparecido como de la nada. Tenía puesto un suéter verde botella y unos pantalones de rayas a colores. Llevaba su largo cabello suelto, y de sus orejas pendían unos aretes en forma de lagartos. En general, parecía una aparición.

― Sí, estaba fumando, ― respondió Draco en tono aburrido. ― Crucifícame.

― Deberías saber que los cigarros mágicos están hechos con polvo de nulucrano, y pueden causar que uno se incinere por dentro mientras duerme.

― ¿… polvo de qué?

― De nulucrano. Mi papá hizo una investigación hace un par de años, pero no lo dejaron publicarla. Había muchos intereses de por medio.

― Ah. Ya veo.

― Puedes reírte, pero es la verdad.

A él le importaba poco si era verdad o no. Sólo quería que lo dejaran tranquilo en su miseria.

― Por lo menos si me iincinero mientras duermo/i me libro de esta pesadilla más rápido.

― No digas eso, sólo estás aturdido por todo lo que has pasado recientemente. Pero vas a ver que aquí te sentirás mejor. Y ahora que Harry está aquí, las cosas van a mejorar mucho. Es un gran mago.

Por supuesto, Potter. Sólo faltaba que le hicieran un altar y le prendieran velas.

― Tú estás enamorada de él o qué, ―preguntó él, sin esperar respuesta.

― ¡Oh, no! No, ― respondió la chica sinceramente. ― No tengo ese tipo de interés en él. Además, él y Ginny son pareja y se quieren mucho.

― A mí no me lo parece, ― dijo Draco. ― Como sea, no es que la vida amorosa de Potter sea un tema que me interese. ― No, no era un error que todas esas palabras (vida, amorosa y Potter) estuvieran en la misma frase.

Ella suspiró.

― Supongo que no.

― Eso caerá por su propio peso, más tarde o más temprano, ― dijo él, luego de una pausa. ― No es más que pura conveniencia.

― Yo espero que no, sería terrible. Hacen una buena pareja.

― Tonterías.

― Sabes, parece como si tuvieras un interés especial en que ellos rompieran.

Probablemente era sólo una observación inocente, pero a Draco no le gustó como sonó.

― No, es sólo por darme el placer de ver a Potter en el fondo del pozo. Y quien sabe si después se fija en ti, ¿no? Tu primer novio.

― Yo dudo que eso pase.

De hecho, pensó Draco, una chiflada como Potter era lo que le iba.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó otro cigarro.

― Supongo que no fumas, ― dijo, mientras lo encendía.

― No. Eso no va a resolver tus problemas, sabes. Yo también estoy preocupada por mi papá, ― la chica suspiró. ― Hace tiempo que no sé de él. Tú también estás pensando en los tuyos, ¿cierto?

A Draco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Si era difícil para él pensar en el tema, mucho más era escuchar a otra persona hablar de eso.

― No debió ser una experiencia fácil, trabajar para Quien Tu Sabes. Pero fuiste muy afortunado en lograr escapar.

― Sí, ― hacía ya varios meses que la guerra había comenzado, y sólo ahora había podido tener algún tipo de descanso psicológico. Aún así, lo atormentaba la idea de que algo malo 

podía pasarle a sus padres. ― Ahora que me escapé, él puede hacerles daño en forma de castigo.

― Oh, pero no te preocupes, ― dijo ella con la mirada puesta en lo que había tras el ventanal. ― Ahora que no estás, de seguro que les has quitado una preocupación de encima. Y pueden atreverse a hacer algo que antes no harían por temor a que te hicieran daño.

― Es probable, ― dijo él, con un suspiro.

Se quedaron allí, en silencio, mirando hacia afuera por un rato.

― Voy a dormir, ― dijo luna animadamente. ― Tú también deberías, tienes ojeras muy grandes.

―... está bien, ― respondió él, algo sorprendido por la observación.

― Buenas noches.

Él levantó la mano a modo de despedida, y volteó nuevamente la cara hacia la ventana. Un par de minutos después, él también se fue.


End file.
